Seike
Summary Seike is one of the members of Scavenger (屍喰部隊 (スカベンジャー) Shikuu Butai (Sukabenjā), lit. "Corpse-eating Corps"), a minor Academy City dark side organization working for Nakimoto Rizou, one of the members of the Board of Directors. Seike is an Esper with the ability to manipulate friction. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Seike Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Esper Powers and Abilities: Friction Manipulation, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and resistance to poison Attack Potency: Street level (Lifted a grown man and broke his neck with one hand. Managed to knock back Kuriba's Doppelganger with a kick) Speed: Peak Human, possibly Supersonic reactions (Possibly comparable to Naru, it was implied he can use his power to stop bullets), can achieve bursts of speed by combining his power and his gun Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, though he can use his esper power for a powerful hax-based defense Stamina: Above average, Seike is a skilled and athletic fighter with significant pain tolerance, as shown when he sacrificed a finger to attack Mikoto Misaka Range: Standard melee range, one meter with his esper power Standard Equipment: Special gun, knife Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, his power doesn't work on electricity and he can only use it for 3 minutes in a row Notable Attacks/Techniques: Seike_Friction_1.png|Seike creates a wall of friction Seike_Friction_2.png|Seike climbs a wall and causes screws to spin Seike_Friction_3.png|Seike evades being grabbed by the Doppelganger Seike_Friction_4.png|Seike slides across the ground Seike_Gun_Boost.png|Seike turns all the kickback of a gun into thrust * Friction Manipulation: Seike's unnamed ability gives him the power to control the coefficient of friction within one meter of himself. When setting the friction of air at maximum, even a 120 tons mecha is unable to move through the resulting "wall". Any attempt to move through this "wall" where the coefficient of friction is at the maximum is useless, as all energy of that attempt is converted into heat. As such, if a bullet tries to move through the wall, it will only heat up and melt. Indeed, Seike boasts that any material on earth will melt first before passing through the wall and that blades and bullets are useless against his power. However, this defense doesn't work on electricity, and Seike can only use his power for 3 minutes in a row. Seike has shown other applications of his power over friction, such as removing the friction of the ground so that an object will spin aimlessly (Making opponents lose control of their movement or causing screws to remove themselves), making it so that he cannot be physically grabbed or touched by physical projectiles, crawl on walls, slide around the ground as if he had rollerskates, etc... He can also use his ability in conjunction with a specialized gun to turn all the kickback into thrust by removing friction. However, he hates using it this way, as it apparently hurts. The effects of his power on anything he touches last for several seconds. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9